Our Special Place
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: Kurt is jealous of Finn and Rachel, for stealing his special place. (Honestly I suck at writing summaries, promise the story is much better:)


**Authors Note: Potassium Perchlorate…Dinitrogen Pentoxide…Oh yeah I was supposed to be doing Chemistry , But this idea wouldn't leave my brain and I needed more room so I figured I could take a break for a while to free up some space :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor it's characters, sadly.**

Blaine ran up the steps to the all too familiar school, Dalton Academy. Why Rachel and Finn chose this to be the destination of their wedding he had no idea; but he was going to be there to support them, as he was a groomsman for Finn.

He quickly walked down the corridor to the spiral staircase, leading down to where the wedding itself would be held. He began his descend down the stairs, until he stopped abruptly noticing the tall handsome boy standing on the stairs leaning up against the railing looking rather sad.

"Hey, Sweetheart. What are you doing up here? The weddings about to start."

Kurt glanced up at him, there were tears rimming his eyes; He smiled

"Oh nothing."

He replied wiping his eyes.

"Okay…"

Blaine answered warily, he held out his arm for Kurt.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

Kurt wrapped his arm in Blaine's and they walked down the stairs together.

After Rachel and Finn said their "I Do's" were pronounced husband and wife, and gave their first kiss as a married couple, they all went into Dalton's dining hall for the reception; thought he was actually supposed to sit at the head table, Kurt snuck away and sat down next to Blaine at his table.

"Hey."

Kurt whispered to him.

"You sure you're ok? Because to me you look really sad."

Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't really know…"

Kurt wiped away same more tears that had been hiding in his eyes since earlier when Blaine found him on the stairs.

Blaine stood up quietly and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out the door and away from everyone else. He walked down the hall until he found an empty doom; leading Kurt inside, and sitting him down on the sofa. Kurt put his face in his hands and completely let go. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, placing Kurt's head on his chest. HE rubbed his hand up and down his back calming him.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest, looking down at the floor.

"You're going to think it's ridiculous."

"No I won't. Please just tell me."

Kurt sighed,

"They stole our…hmm…special place I guess you could call it."

Blaine smiled and giggled quietly; releasing his arms from around Kurt.

"See! I told you, you'd think it's stupid."

Kurt flopped back onto the sofa and crossed his arms, looking down bashfully. Blaine smiled,

"No, I don't think it's stupid. I think it's adorable."

Kurt smiled chancing a glance at Blaine.

"And you're right; they are stealing our special place, today. But we practically have a whole year to relate with it, which they don't. Like the stair case, where we met; or for instance, this room."

Kurt looked at him funny.

"What did we do in here? I don't remember this one."

Blaine smiled at him knowingly.

"I hope you'll remember it someday."

Blaine said as he slid off the couch onto one knee in front of Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine pulled a small red box from his pocket.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Kurt, I don't have many words other than, I love you. I always will. Since the day I looked into those beautiful eyes, to the day I finally got to kiss you to, now I have fallen everyday just a little bit farther than the last. You're the love of my life; will you be so kind as to marry me?"

Kurt smiled disbelievingly at Blaine,

"Of course."

He replied laughing, Blaine smiled standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. He took Kurt's left hand and slid the ring onto his hand perfectly. Kurt placed his other hand on Blaine's face smiling.

"I love you, so much."

He leaned in, kissing Blaine's smile sweetly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him closer, parting their lips briefly.

"This will always be our special place."


End file.
